Fringe Benefits
by silrayn silverwolf
Summary: The fringe benefits of being a good precog assassin…o.O Aya's less than enthusiastic POV. *implied yaoi*


  
  


**Title:** Fringe Benefits or Down Where?   
**Author: **silrayn silverwolf   
**Status: **One-shot Parody   
**Warnings: **PG13 for language and hentai implications   
**Disclaimer: **Weiß is not mine.   
**Spoilers: **end of anime series   
**Pairing: **Crawford x Aya, Are there any other pairings?   
**Arc: ** None. This has nothing to do with "Close Encounters of the Hentai Kind" though it is on the same theme as the former.   
**Teaser: **The fringe benefits of being a good precog assassin…o.O Aya's less than enthusiastic POV.   
  
  
  


**Fringe Benefits**

**Or**

**Down Where?**

WEIß KREUZ FANFICTION 

In the briefing room, Abyssinian was complaining to Manx about his current working conditions… 

"Manx-san, I want a raise for facing sexual harassment on the job." 

"Aya, I know that Youji can be a bit much on the flirtation-mode, but you've noticed that I've tolerated it well enough. Besides, he doesn't mean much by it." 

"Hn, it's not Youji." 

"Well, Ken? I never would've thought of it." 

"No." 

"Omi?" Manx's eyes went wide and a little wide on that one. 

"Not him either." 

"Then who?" 

"Crawford of Schwartz." 

"Huh?" 

"He keeps getting his hands in the most inconvenient places." 

"He's the one who fights with bare hands isn't he? It's just probably accidental." 

"Hn." 

*** 

Several missions after, in the briefing room again… 

"Manx-san, I definitely want a raise. Crawford's really harassing me…" 

"How can you be sure of this?" 

"Well, see it was like this…" 

*** 

I charged with my sword upraised. 

"Schwartz, shi-neeee!" I stopped, my eyes going wide, as I felt a hand touch me down there. 

"Oops, I was trying to hit you on your solar plexus…" 

"Ummm, why are you still holding it there, then?" 

I backed away from him when there was no sign of his taking it away from its current position. 

*** 

"Down where?" 

"Down there." 

"Down where? One has to be specific about these things when putting them on report." 

"Down there, you know, _there._" 

"Soooooooooo, Did you enjoy it?" 

"Hhhhnnnn." It came out as a long suffering sigh. 

*** 

After the downfall of Estet, in the Weiß briefing room yet again… 

"Weiß meet your new teammates. And this is your co-leader Oracle, Abyssinian." 

"Hn." A very horrified grunt then heavy silence. 

"So this is why… You sold out Estet." 

"Smart boy, Kudoh." Mastermind drawled. 

"But why?" Ken asked. 

"Certain fringe benefits..." 

_Whack!_

A death glare directed at the culprit. 

"I was only trying to see if I injured you on our last encounter. After all we're teammates now." Crawford said. 

"How about sleeping arrangements?" Omi asked. 

"You're all going to room about the shop and share the flower shop duties." 

"Somebody has to share, there are only six rooms." 

"I'll volunteer to share with Abyssinian." 

"Hn." A very vicious death glare. 

"It was only a suggestion." 

*** 

Some time much, much later in the day in the flower shop… 

"Ken, do you have time to spar?" Aya asked as they were all in the shop. 

"You need a better sparring partner than Siberian to improve. I'll spar with you." Crawford interjected. 

"Kind of you but not really necessary." 

"I insist." 

*** 

Just outside of Aya's room, much later, after the sparring session with Crawford and a loooooong shower… 

"This life sucks!" 

"I could do that too if you like." Crawford said as he popped out of the door of his new room. 

_Hnnnnnnnbooogshh!_

**~ Owari ^^; ~**

**Author's Note:**

This idea came to me during the Dynamic Dialogues workshop. I am a certified CrawfordxAya Nut @.@. Anyhow, it is also an faint imitation of lady of shalott's pure dialogue story style. I really love "A Weather...", her Harry Potter Fanfiction Trilogy. 

DragonSoul, I'm still working on the dare fic. I just had to get this out. ^___^; Not even a little CrawfordxAya? *gives DragonSoul a doleful puppy look * Nah, just kidding. I hope to get it out in a day or so. I'll IM you.   



End file.
